etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Giant Moa
Giant Moa (also referred to as Moa) is a recurring enemy depicted as a giant flightless bird. Moa (Etrian Odyssey) The Moa is a FOE that can be found in the second stratum, the Primitive Jungle. When first encountered, the Moa is quite a threat to the party since it deals a good amount of damage and doesn't shy away from using Rush over and over again, killing your entire party. The Moa itself takes a good amount of damage, so kill it quickly by using skills. Also, the Medic's Salve skill allows you to counteract the damage from Rush, effectively countering the Moa's strategy. Skills * Rush (Uses Legs): Deals damage to the entire party. Drops * Bird Limb (Worth: 350 en) Conditional Drop * None. Related Monsters *Immoa Moa (Etrian Odyssey II) No longer a FOE, the Moa is now a regular monster in the 2nd Stratum of Etrian Odyssey II, the Auburn Thicket. The attack pattern of the Moa stayed the same, even after losing its FOE status: The Moa will either attack normally or Rush to deal damage to the entire party of adventurers. Kill the bird before it has a chance to cause havoc and have a Medic or War Magus with Salve ready. With this amount of preparation, they shouldn't pose that much of a threat. Skills * Rush (Uses Legs): Deals damage to the entire party. Drops * Tail Quill (Worth: 31 en) Conditional Drop * None. Giant Moa (Etrian Odyssey IV) The Giant Moa stalks the player in the Misty Ravine as a FOE, but it can be evaded by using the numerous paths that are available. In battle, its Heavy Stamp hits the entire party, making it advisable to bind its legs. Skills * Heavy Stamp (Uses Legs): Inflicts Bash damage on all party members. Drops * Moa Beak (Worth: 847 en) Conditional Drop * None Related Monsters * Huge Moa Giant Moa (Etrian Odyssey Untold) Similar to its appearance in the original Etrian Odyssey, the Giant Moa '''is a FOE that can be found on B7F of the second stratum, the Primitive Jungle. These FOEs are initially stationary, rotating 90 degrees for every 4 player steps, but if the player is within their short sight range they turn aggressive and begin pursuing them. While it can use the skill '''Rush to attack the front line of your party, it is only a threat to adventurers that are new to the stratum. Skills * Rush (Uses Legs): A physical attack that deals damage to the front line. Drops * Bird Limb (Worth: 412 en) Related Monsters * Huge Moa Giant Moa (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) The Giant Moa is an enemy found on the Auburn Thicket, starting from 6F. This enemy can be quite a threat in combat, using its Heavy Stomp attack to deal heavy damage to the entire party. This, coupled with its high natural defenses makes the Giant Moa the most dangerous enemy on the early floors of the second stratum. The most effective way to deal with the Giant Moa is to bind its legs, which blocks Heavy Stomp completely as well as inflicting stun on it. Other status effects are also effective, as the Giant Moa doesn't resist any of them. When defeated, the Giant Moa will drop the Stiff Leg Meat ingredient. Skills * Heavy Stomp (Uses Legs): Deals high damage to the entire party. Drops * Ostrich Tendon (Worth: 83 en) Conditional Drop * None Giant Moa (Etrian Odyssey Nexus) The Giant Moa '''is an FOE found in the 3rd Labyrinth, the Primitive Jungle, on B1F and B3F. As soon as the Player is on the same line the Moa is facing, it begins to chase the Player. In Battle, the Moa uses '''Rush '''to deal lots of Damage to both front and back line. Binding ist feet should stop using this skill. Also blinding it gives a huge advantage since the resistance against it is very low. Skills * '''Rush (Uses Legs): Deals bash damage to the entire party. Drops * Bird Limb (Worth: 200 en) * Stunned Quill (Worth: 400 en) Conditional Drop * In order to get the Stunned Quill, kill it while it's paralyzed. Trivia * The Moa is based on an extinct flightless bird, originally found in New Zealand. Category:Etrian Odyssey I FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey IV FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Monsters